When There's Nothing Left
by yorubaka
Summary: When all hope is lost and Kagura has nothing left to do but find her brother. Will she just rot to death with an incomplete life or will she make sacrifices to fix everything that went wrong?
1. When you've lost everything

**I haven't done anything in awhile so I made this sentimental fic coz its raining in summer...and I feel really lonely so I made this. I hope you guys enjoy this so..please read starting...now!**

* * *

Kagura's POV

_How many years has it been onee-chan? 10 or 20 years? Nope, it's been forever. I've waited for such a long time and yet you haven't come back yet. What can I do without you? You're the only one I have left. I have nothing left on earth so I came back to our planet. Papi died not too long ago, the Sadist married Nobume-chan, Shinpachi became a famous idol and left us, Gin-chan hasn't come back yet when he set off to fight Takasugi, so the Yorozuya had come to end. I was devastated, you are the only one I need now. I've sent mails, messages and tried calling you but I had no connection at all because I don't know where you are. It was my 19th birthday yesterday and waited for you at home because I thought you knew I was there. But no one came. No one cared._

As I went out of my house to get some fresh air I saw my 7 year old self playing with the 11 year old Kamui under the rain. It was always raining here, so calm and peaceful yet so sad. The cries I let out when Papi tried to kill Kamui could still be heard, echoes of mother's screams when she was in deep pain is ringing in my head, yet the only thing I see is Kamui's sweet smile whenever I cried. I drop to my knees and cry. I hate this life! "Nothing good ever happens to me!" I shout out loud as the rain got stronger. I only wanted the Yorozuya gang to stick together...is that too much to ask for? My heart shattered into pieces when I saw my beloved Sougo kneel down and proposed to Nobume. My brain died when I saw my father laying down in his pool of blood not breathing and I dont even remember his last words. My light of my life died when no one came back to the Yorozuya. My arms failed me and I fall to the ground. I lay on the ground feeling hopeless and lifeless.

I failed my life, I failed every dream I had wished for. All of my goals vanished when there is nothing left for me to do. I look up to the empty gray sky and before I knew it, I think I died.

Now I just realized that maybe my life isn't over yet. Maybe I still have something left to do. Maybe the sky could still be filled with light. I know I must find Kamui. I know that its all up to him if I could still have a chance to live again.

* * *

**Now this is just the prologue..i guess. I was just feeling sad ok? This would probably turn into an adventure story btw coz I want to try making a whole story. So please review and tell me what you want to happen next! And I guess I'll make a poll for this if this should have a happy ending or not. **

**FACT: This idea came from the song "There's nothing left to say now" by Imagine Dragons **


	2. When you've been betrayed

**While the poll is still going on Im gonna continue the story bit by bit. Im sorry if its kind of a late update but I will try make this as beautiful as possible! But..im TRYING! Oh and if you will find this chapter boring..Please say it straight to my face by reviewing and tell me what you'd like for the next chapter~ **

* * *

When I was about to close my eyes and rest under the rain, I saw someone walking towards me. He stopped right next to my body and said my name. I couldn't get to see who he was because my eyes had already fainted.

_When I was 9 years old, I've always dreamed of saving my knight in shining armor. Yes, I said I want him to be my damsel in distress. So I asked Kamui "Onee-chan, when can I get a boyfriend?" I then felt a hand on my shoulder then Kamui bent on one knee so that we were face to face. "Kagura, you will never get a boyfriend. You know why?" I was shivering when I saw his scary sadistic smile that only resembled evil intentions "W-why onee-chan?" He placed his hand on my cheek and said "Because I'm here. Why need a boyfriend when you have your own older brother?" I found him scary yet I felt safe when he said that. And now I need him._

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, but had a nostalgic scent to it. I smell tea that I used to make when I was young. I rub my eyes to clear my vision, then I hear someone sipping like he's drinking a cup of tea. I look to my right and I find nothing but a table piled with a bunch of papers. I look to my left where the sound is coming from and I find Kamui.

I quickly sat up straight and stared at him like I'm looking at a ghost. "What's wrong imouto-chan?" he asks me like nothing is wrong. "Why am I here?" I dont even know where I am. Complete silence and he doesn't even answer me. "Kamui?" he still doesn't answer. I sighed, knowing exactly what he wants me to call him "Onee-chan?" He smiles in satisfaction "I found you sunbathing, you know its bad for your health you know." I giggle and amused that he still has his sense of humor.

"I wasn't sunbathing you idiot. I collapsed." He tilted his head in confusion "You could at least collapse on an actual bed you know." How stupid can he get? "Let me tell you that when you collapse, you cant choose where to fall. You just fall and everything goes black." I could tell he's already tired of this conversation. "Okay! Enough with the humoring. I brought you here so that you could be part of us." What did he say? Spartans? "Huh?" He chuckled and cleared his throat "I heard you. You were lost...in life." Oh, so he did actually care. He heard me plead for him.

I didn't want to say anything, knowing Kamui is here right beside keeps me calm and safe. I didn't expect him to be there when I really needed him, but he's here. Now I have a choice to stay with Kamui by joining the Harusame space pirates or I decline his offer and go back to earth and try to fix my own problems. Or...I join Kamui and fix my life with him. Yeah, I'll do that. I don't care if I have to kill people as long as I'm with my brother then I'm fine. If anything goes wrong, we'll just have to sort it out together.

"Just know you're not alone" I hear Kamui say in a soft and sincere voice. "I get lost too and then I just do pointless things. I didn't know where to go or what to do. Then I just kill." I hate it when you kill for no reason at all. You psychopath yato. "You morbid creature." he laughs and he places his hand on top of mine "So what do you say? Care to be part of Harusame?" "Yes"

Maybe it's the way my brother holds my hand tightly when we walk along the hallways of this huge ship that makes me blush. "Where are we going?" another door opens automatically and now we're in a big room with a king sized bed and a study table and a bathroom in it. "This is where you'll be sleeping." It's a pretty classy room and its full of high tech stuff. Computers everywhere.

Kamui abruptly takes my hand again "Now we're going to the office!" he says so excitedly. I wonder what's in the office though. "What's so special about the office?!" he puts on a stupid grin and says "You'll see." When a giant door automatically opened when it had scanned Kamui's face the room was like paradise itself! There were huge guns, bazookas, katanas, and our signature yato umbrellas in each shelf. Seeing all these weapons makes me feel excited for my new job, being an actual space pirate.

"This is beautiful Kamui-nee!" I look around in wonder still admiring those big guns. "No not that...this" he gestured at the 2 work tables joined together. "Whats so special about those tables? They're just in the color of red and blue" He then takes a piece of paper in his pocket and read it out loud

"Roses are red and violets are blue, those tables are for me and you. I knew this was gonna happen years ago so I prepared that beautiful poem." Woah there Kamui...I really dont want to say that the poem sucks but "Thats really...pffftt..poetic? I guess" Then I started laughing really loud cause that poem is so cheesy! His vein popped on his head while trying to smile. "Hahaha...ouch. Anyways, I'm just trying to say that I'm looking forward to work with my dear sister." What's with the formality? He leaves the room without saying anything.

I head back to my room feeling hungry. I hadn't eaten yet since yesterday, I need food. I search all over the room to find an apple or something but I'm not expecting food anyway. So I decided to explore the ship and find food. As I was walking, I bumped into an old man whose hair was sandy colored and is shoulder length. "Sorry" I say and when he looked at me I knew it was Abuto. "Oh..It seems that the danchou's sister has arrived...just be prepared later." He then slightly laughs then walks away.

I keep receiving stares from every person I pass by, it's like they're planning to do something...that's not good. When I finally reached a room with a long table and a fantastic refrigerator in it I hear an alarm go off. Then people start running the opposite direction "Quick! Evacuate!" I follow to where everyone is going to. Then I arrive inside a room where I thought everyone would be in.

It's dark and silent inside. "Hello?" Then lights turn on and I see everyone surrounding me. Grinning at me with those killer eyes. I hear footsteps coming at me, people make way for that person. Then I see Kamui and Abuto in front of me. What are they going to do? _Im scared_.

"You obviously think you can join us without testing you first?" Kamui shoves me really hard that I fall to the ground. He kneels down to my level and cups my chin whispering to my ear "Let's see how strong you are. If you don't pass the test then we have no other choice but to kill you." He stands up leaves me. It feels like he's leaving me again the same way he left me years ago. Now I'm left with hundreds of yatos that want to kill me.

"Onee-chan...why?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts about this chapter and what you'd like to recommend or complain. So please review and keep voting in the poll or just PM me. meanwhile, I will just continue my other fic "5 days of summer" soooo yeahhhh...**

**Here are the choices again:**

**Bring Gin-chan back to Yorozuya**

**Bring Shinpachi bach to Yorozuya**

**Marry Sougo**

**Live happily ever after with Kamui**

**Die without accomplishing anything even though she did her best**

**Die accomplishing 1 thing**

**(Just pick 2)**


	3. When you've fought with your demons

**I cant believe it took me more than a week to do this! Im just not used to writing action stuff so...excuse me for the noobness in writing combat stuff...I also made Kagura kind of badass here coz I just love her too much :) But please dont think that her cute side is gone, I just started this story anyways so I hope you people wont stop reading and I do hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_I feel betrayed _

_I feel stupid_

_Yet, I feel power._

I thought I could trust my own brother...how stupid of me?! Thinking that I could make a change, that I could be with Kamui like how it used to be when we were kids. Thinking that I could start all over again.

I hear the men around me mocking me "Who's gonna save you now? Hehehe" "Ha brat! You think you could easily get in?!" ...Stop it... "What will a tiny weakling like you possibly do?" Shut up... "Are you even a yato?!" ...Shut up, shut up!... "weakling"

Something inside me snapped. My chains have broken, the monster inside me took over my body.

* * *

Im in the same place I was in when I fought Abuto once. A dark room with a window in front of me. I see myself through the window.

I see myself killing one after another, stabbing every yato I see with my bare hands. Anyone or anything that tries to touch me, I destroy. This isn't me, its just another yato that obeys her blood.

"Why do you choose to be weak?" A voice that sounds like mine but younger echoes. I look behind me and find a 14 year old Kagura in a Yoshiwara get-up.

"I am not weak...I just choose not to make my blood a reason to kill." I tell her sincerely looking at her eyes, into her soul. Her eyes are color red like blood, filled with horror and pain. Her eyes remind me of a bloody battlefield, of a pure yato.

She walks towards me like Im her prey "But you have so much power within you. You are stronger than all of the yatos out there."

"Ha. Have you seen my father? My brother beat me up so easily and I can't even surpass a human."

"That's because you've been hiding alot"

"I'm just trying to protect-"

"You're a _coward_. Face it"

She's right... my power is too great that Im scared of it. Being able to move things and hurt others just by using my eyes isn't normal. Not only that, I was born with superhuman strength but mine was much stronger than average. I'm not sure if I was dreaming at that time but a few months ago, I was completely exposed to the sun but I didn't burn to death. I thought it would be best to never use my abilities because I don't know what would happen.

I stay silent, I dont want to admit what she said. "...fight me.." she says in a monotone voice

"No" I look down in shame for the fact that I've been living my whole life in cowardice. Then suddenly a punch landed on my face and I was suspended in the air recognizing the pain. I felt like I just woke up. I land on my feet and block her kick, I grab her leg and toss her across the room. She immediately got up and clenches her fist to punch me again. Her fist lands on my palm which didn't feel anything but a wind blew right past me. Although I still feel like I'm half awake, I truly want to release my powers but I can't.

She limps for awhile and I guess she can't handle me. But when I blinked she was suddenly in front of me kicks me so hard on the stomach that I land on my back. I felt blood trickling down my nose. But so much adrenaline rushing inside of me. I slowly stood up and find my stance. My fist clenched and hers to, I start sprinting and so she does too. Then our hands clash against each other. She falls first.

She coughs out blood and smiles admitting defeat. "You're right. You do have extreme superhuman strength." she coughs out more blood. "You read my mind?" I asked her "Im you...I know everything about you" then I smile a little, I didn't know 14 year old Kagura looked pretty. Then I look through the window again and see myself flinch a little.

"..Can you take over now? ...Im kinda injured here" She pleads to me silently. "Fine" I answer her. I was about to go out though the window until she says something for the last time "I think its time to show what you're truly made of. And...dont be afraid just believe in yourself." Then I woke up.

* * *

About 20 men are left to kill me...unless I kill them first. Two men, one at my left and one on my right, clench their fists and aim at me. I grip their arms and swirl them around and send them flying 50 feet away. Others so called 'cheated' by targeting me with their machine guns. Time slowed down when they started shooting, 30 bullets are coming for me. I clasp each bullet in between my fingers and throw back at them like my own hands were actual machine guns.

The remaining ones used every ounce of strength they have left and they have no other choice but to do hand-to-hand combat. I don't care if they're already shivering in fear, they deserved it anyway.

One guy (with balls) kicked me in the gut when I wasn't looking, I quickly pulled him and knee him in the groin. Then somewhere in my peripheral vision, I saw a long and dangerous weapon on the corner of the room, a sword. I could just finish them off with one strike, its just that...I don't know how to use a real sword. I see Gin-chan use it all the time but I can't really get how he does it. He swings it like its just some feather but damn it could slice anything. For me, I thought it was "If you swing hard, he'll die hard." but in Gin-chan's case...and Okita's it would be "Apply gently and he'll fucking die!"

_Breathe Kagura, stop over thinking things and focus._ I have to go for that sword or else I'll have to use my "hidden" powers. I run towards weapon and grab hold of it. Then they cornered me, all i have to do is swing this damn sword. I don't care and I won't learn unless I try. Just do it Kagura. SWING!

I don't know what happened but I just felt a legit whirlwind when I used the sword. Broken shards of glass scattered everywhere on the ground, cracks in each wall of the room, and probably dead bodies lying on the floor. The only ones standing were me, Abuto and Kamui.

Kamui curled his lips into a smile and claps slowly. I wish I could just rip his 'annoying' smile from his face and kick him in the groin but I'm too tired right now. I feel like I need to unleash every force in my body or else I might die (and I'm not talking about the toilet) It's like if I don't release this then I'll end up hurting myself and may result to death. I think it's time to actually _show_ my true colors.

The only thing I could hear is me breathing heavily and I can't feel anything except this urge to do something. But I see Kamui, moving his arm to probably hit a final blow on me, to kill me. His hand is too close to me, I'm actually scared what he's planning to do.

Then I look at him in the eyes.

My field of vision is blurry but the last thing I see is Kamui flying back like someone hit him really hard.

My eyes are failing me again and my mind is going black.

And the last thing I realized is that I'm the one who hit Kamui...with my eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you thought it was interesting because I'm trying to do the _Tahereh Mafi_ style coz I recently finished her _Shatter Me_ series and I loved it so much! Everything was perfect in that book, the characters, the plot, the EVERYTHING! I hope you'd like to read it too and please review~ The voting is still on-going so here are the choices (I kinda changed the options so you guys could have an easy time picking)**

**- Bring Yorozuya back**

**- Marry Sougo**

**- Live happily ever after with Kamui**

**- Kagura dies (turning this fic into a heroic story)**

**So please choose ONLY 1 and PM me or review**

**Thanks guyz~~~ ^-^**


	4. When life begins again

**Really.. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and stuff I APPRECIATE IT! Im doing my best to not speed things too fast and thats what im pretty much focusing on... I apologize for the late update coz I still had to deal with _Life. _And I'm telling you guys now that in the middle of this story I might slow down the updates because my summer is coming to an end next month so I hope you'll cooperate with me and go ahead and read~**

* * *

_"Gin-chan!" I burst into tears the moment I entered the Yorozuya. I jumped to him and squeezed him as hard as I could even though he was already suffocating "K-K-Kagura...cant..b-breath.." then I let go of him and cupped my face in my hands still crying "_What happened?_" he turns off the TV and faces me. I calm down for a little to tell him clearly "_The sadist. He *sniff* he proposed to *sniff* No-nobume-chan!_" his eyes widen and he clenches his fist and stands up "_Why that little!_" I grab him but he's struggling to get out of my grip "_Let me go Kagura! That kid told me that-_" "_GIN-CHAN PLEASE!_" he stops and sits down on the couch and hugs me. "_Im not the best at comforting and Shinpachi isn't here but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere..._" his embrace is warm that it makes me stop crying, Gin-chan means the whole world to me, he's the only family I've got. Once I've calmed down, he buys me a whole bunch of food. And that was probably the last worst-best day of my life._

_A week later Gin-chan was gone and left me a note_

"Takasugi and I have some business to deal with. I'll be right back soon" - Gintoki

_And so I waited. I've waited for days and weeks but he isn't home yet. Sadaharu and I didn't have any money and we were both hungry but we still wait. On my 3rd month of waiting, Sadaharu passed away. I knew that moment would come but I cried for hours. Sometimes Otose-san would go up and bring me food and sometimes Tama and Catherine would stay with me for hours just so that I wouldn't be lonely. They were my closest friends. Eversince Shinpachi dated with Otsu-chan, he never once visited the Yorozuya. So I guess Shinpachi forgot about us. _

_One day, a huge earthquake came. It was the strongest ever recorded in history and only a few survived and many are missing, I was one of the 10 survivors but I couldn't find Tama, Catherine, and Otose-san. I was lost again. There were no remnants of the place where we used to stay, the Yorozuya. All of my precious memories were all kept there and now it's destroyed. Everything in my life is destroyed._

_One year passed, Gin-chan hasn't come back yet. None of my friends did. No one..._

* * *

"What just happened?"

"I dont know"

"Do you think...she did that?"

I can only hear the whispers of Kamui and Abuto, voices of curiosity and a hint of fear. I didn't know they looked down on me so much, I thought they treated me as their equal, like some other yato. Of course I'm mad...they were testing me as if I was weak! I hate being called a weakling! It was all Kamui's fault all from the start. Right before he left me he said _"You're nothing but weak". _But now, now that I've showed him that I could do so much more and now that he fears what's beyond me.

I shot my eyes open and answered Abuto's question "I didn't do anything.." He was startled when I spoke but Kamui's face was straight serious. My eyes met his and it felt like a cold sting on my head, I think it's called hatred. I look away and demanded them to leave "Get out"

"But we need to-"

I swiftly turn my head to them and exclaimed "I said get out!"

Kamui lays a hand on Abuto's shoulder in defeat and whispered "You can't talk back to her." and I could tell he's smiling again. Before he left he finally said "We'll talk about this later." "There's nothing for me to talk about" is what I want to say but "Fine" is what I replied to him. It's weird that he's giving me time for myself instead of pushing me around. I still hate him.

So I head to the bathroom and check myself in the mirror, just making sure they didn't do anything to me while I was out. Then I look at my own eyes, blue as the ocean but dangerous as hell. I guess I regret showing my power, I wouldn't want to talk about it nor reveal to everyone in the universe. I don't want people to think I'm some 'upgraded' yato who kills for fun. I take control of who I am and my blood and if Kamui wants me to use my abilities against my will then I will fight back.

I go take a shower and think. Think of what I should be doing, should I still join the space pirates or just run away? No. I can't run away, not again.

So I went to check the closet to see if there were any clothes I could use and I see a black suit. I take it out the closet and try it on and it perfectly fits. It's comfortable in the inside but its not made of fabric on the outside. It's made of Titanium. And I bet it's bulletproof.

So just when I opened the door, Kamui was leaning on the wall, waiting for me the whole time. I ask him "What do you want?" He straightened up and pointed at me "I want to know all about my sister." and flicked my forehead and I flinch. Then he's creepily looking at me from head to toe "What are you looking at? You perv!" I shout at him but he just smiled again. "You're wearing our uniform" he says quite happily. "So?" I talk back "It means you are officially a space pirate."

"WHAT?! I haven't agreed to anything!"

"Oh yes you did. You're already wearing our uniform which means you are part of the Harusame space pirates. Welcome dear sister!" And he immediately walked away as if to avoid an argument or something.

Sigh...I dont really have a choice do I? So I catch up with Kamui and ask in defeat " So where do I start?" his face beamed up to mine and I swear he looked like an 11 year old for while "Your desk is right next to mine. I showed it you didn't I? I nod and he takes my hand and shakes it "Im finally going to be with my beloved imouto-chan...thank you." he said so sincerely. Honestly, I don't really know why he's so happy that Im here. And I dont know why Im blushing.

So I arrive in my office and the first thing I see is a pile of papers on my desk already. "..sigh..well it's better than nothing." Then I go ahead and start doing all the paper work. Each paper is filled with missions and tasks and other conflicts and I have to check them all and report to Kamui, this is so stressful. Time passes by quickly because before I knew it, I was on the last page already. And it was a note from Kamui.

_"I hope you didn't work yourself too much. I left dinner in your room and..."_

I turned to the back of the paper and I saw an erasure. It could still be read and it says

_"Oh..and I know where your precious Gin-chan is.." - _Kamui

* * *

**Im so sorry for the late! I had some trouble with my stupid new laptop which I consider sh*t...and I was just so frustrated that I couldn't think of anything...I really did my best for this chapter and I'm so sorry if its too short and was late and if it sucked... IM SO SORRY! So please review and you don't have to vote anymore (unless you want to) because I have thought of something already.. so...chapter 5 will be a better one I swear!**


End file.
